


Dreamlike Meeting

by Saanak



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carmen is the one working for Interpol, F/F, Julia has a business job, they meet on the train to the Taj Mahal, this is some kind of weird au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saanak/pseuds/Saanak
Summary: Of course, she had to choose the one seat in front of a really cute woman, hadn’t she?





	Dreamlike Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So as specified in the tags, this story is an AU where Carmen is an Interpol agent (and she is still chasing Paper Star) and Julia has no connection to Interpol. Truly, I just wanted to see where their meeting would lead them if they weren't who they are in the cartoon.  
> They're all roughly the same age in this story, so Chase is way younger than he is in the cartoon, and Carmen and Julia a bit older.  
> Enjoy !

Carmen entered he wagon, still eying the thief. She sat on the nearest free seat, barely noticing the person in front of her. “Is this seat taken?” she asked, her mind elsewhere.

“Actually yes. But, feel free to use, until my partner returns”.

Carmen finally raised her gaze to watch who was facing her. _Shoot._ Of course, she _had_ to choose the one seat in front of a really cute woman, hadn’t she?

“Partner?” _What a shame_ , she thought.

“Travel partner” was added with a hastiness that peaked Carmen’s interest.

“I see. And you are?”

“Julia, Julia Argent” the woman said.

“So Jules, off to see the Taj Mahal?” Making small talk while checking on Paper Star’s movements proved to be harder than she thought. _Concentrate, Sandiego!_ she chastised herself.  

“I wish! Sadly I’m travelling on business.” – “Don’t like your job, huh?” Maybe Carmen could help with that…

“No, no, I love my job, I just love history even more, I suppose”. Oh no, a true history nerd. With a tinge of accent – that didn’t sound exactly British? Carmen was a goner.

“Then you must be pretty upset about the Magna Carta.” – “I am! I hope the thief will be caught soon, I don’t see what they could possibly do with it”.

Just as she was about to reply, a familiar figure entered the wagon. Chase Devineaux, of all people, was Julia’s travelling partner. Her old rival recognized her as soon as he laid eyes on her. Carmen’s eyes grew cold as he approached. “Chase”. “Ah, Blacksheep, long time no see! Please stop bothering my partner, we ‘ave important business to attend to”. Still a prick with a superiority complex. Carmen rolled her eyes. Men.

At that moment, the thief rose from her chair and exited the wagon. Carmen had to move, and fast.

“Don’t worry Chase, I was just leaving. See you around Jules!”

Damn it! Just as she had found the perfect pun on Jules’ name! And in her hurry to get away from Devineaux, she had forgotten to give the woman her number.

The train arrived in Agra without any opportunity for Carmen to see Jules again. She had managed – with great effort – to stop and apprehend the Magna Carta thief, after almost a week of chasing. But by the time she was done delivering her to the authorities, all the passengers were long gone.

* * *

 

There were hundreds of hotels in Agra, with the Taj Mahal being one of the most famous monument in India. Thousands of restaurants and places to eat. The probability that they ran into each other was probably around… Carmen was bad at maths, but, very low.

So when she finally arrived at her hotel and checked in, she was elated to see two familiar figures waiting by the elevators. Well, one much less than the other, but Chase was just a collateral inconvenience.

Carmen sneaked behind them.

“Julia Argent, as I live and breathe!”

The woman jumped in the air. “It’s you!” She certainly sounded surprised, but not necessarily in a bad way.

“Ugh, Blacksheep, you again? Did you follow us ‘ere?” 

Carmen rolled her eyes. “Calm your ego Chase, if anything I would specifically avoid any hotel you would be in”. Devineaux looked like she had slapped him.

“Well in any case, please leave.” – “Actually, I was wondering if you would like to go for a drink, miss?” Julia interrupted.

“My, my, Jules, so forward!” Carmen teased. “It would be my pleasure to have a drink with you.”

Julia smiled. “Should we meet here in an hour?” “It’s a date!”

* * *

 

And what a date it was. Granted, Julia didn’t have _that_ much experience to compare it to, but still. And she had finally gotten an explanation about Chase’s behaviour towards the woman. She had been afraid that they were ex-lovers, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. The woman in red had laughed when Julia asked. “Oh, God no! I wouldn’t date him if he was the last man alive – no scratch that – I wouldn’t _interact_ with him if he was the last human being on the planet. We hate each other’s guts.”

“But why? I mean, sure he can be a little…”

“Inconsiderate and rude? Yeah, I know.” She sighed. “Might as well tell you the whole story. He and I used to go to the same university. He was already a douche by then, if you couldn’t guess. So, since he was such a douchcanoe, I decided to prank him. I know, it was stupid, but hey, I was young! Anyways, I pranked him. And… well, the prank was maaaaybe a little too public? And he really didn’t appreciate that. So he decided to retaliate. He outed me - ”

“What!?”

“Well, joke was on him, really, I was pretty much out already. But he outed a trans friend of mine.” Julia stared at her, speechless. “I almost wrung his neck that day. My friend had been afraid that someone would find out, but he didn’t feel like coming out yet. What Devineaux did was unforgivable.”

“Did he ever apologize?”

“Yes. He hadn’t thought about the consequences of what outing someone would do to them. He apologized profusely to my friend, but the harm was done.” “Did he apologize to _you_?”

“He didn’t. But this is in the past anyway! I’m out and proud now.”

* * *

 

They continued chatting all through dinner. Julia had rarely felt so at ease with someone she had just met. She could talk about history all she wanted without being told it was boring. That was certainly new and exhilarating. No one had ever allowed her to share so much about her passion. She wished the evening had no end. Julia wanted to know everything about that woman. The woman had tales of her adventures in each country she had visited – and there were a lot.

* * *

 

At the end of the dinner, they found themselves by the elevators’ doors again.

“Will I ever see you again?”

“Quite unlikely” Carmen sighed. No need to beat around the bush. “But we’re both travellers, so our paths might cross again” was added with a smile. She proceeded to kiss Julia’s hand, making the woman blush a deep red that Carmen wished she had more time to admire.

“See you around Jules!”

* * *

 

By the time Julia realized she didn’t know the woman’s name, she was long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This version of Chase is maybe worse than he is in the cartoon, but I think he wised up (at least a bit) as he grew older.  
> This work might turn into a multi-chapter story - not completely sure yet.  
> (the "douchecanoe" bit is also a tiny reference to a little webseries I like, called All For One (basically a Three Musqueteers University AU with loads and loads of gay)  
> Please let me know what you thought! Or come talk femslash! Whether here or on tumblr, I'm alexdumas-ghost on there!


End file.
